Buildings are typically constructed with a series of studs or structural members in a spaced arrangement to form walls and roofs. The studs typically have an inner sheet material (such as gypsum board) on one side and an outer façade or cladding on the other side. The inner sheet typically forms the portion of the wall that is visible from inside the building, and the outer sheet forms the façade or siding viewable from the exterior of the building. A layer of insulation material is typically placed between each stud to slow or reduce the building's loss or gain of heat through the wall or roof. However, the studs themselves, and especially studs made from steel or other metals, act as heat conductors or “thermal shorts” through which a significant amount of heat may be gained or lost through the wall or roof. Thus, the overall insulation value of the wall or roof may be significantly lower (i.e., more thermally conductive) than that of the insulation material between the studs. In addition, typical construction methods and materials may lead to entrapment of moisture that can result in formation of mold, mildew, rot, and loss of insulation properties.